


Pretty features

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: Louis is an adorable little who doesn’t care what he does in front of strangersHarry is his daddy who likes to show off his princessMitchell gets to see a lot more than he bargained for





	Pretty features

**Author's Note:**

> This includes ageplay meaning Louis is a cute bean who has the mindset of a child, includes smut while in headspace but it’s all consensual  
> Louis is NOT a child he is NOT underage (he’s about 20 I don’t really care) this is AGEPLAY 
> 
> You will either find this awkward and embarrassing (if that’s the case please don’t read) or you will find it hot

Harry watched as Louis skipped around his office wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt with a paci in his mouth, with every skip his little cock would bounce, the tip catching on the hem of his shirt. The muscles in his skinny little thighs would tense with every movement.

The joys of being the owner of your late fathers company is that Harry could do whatever he wants, within reason of course so seeing a half naked Louis jump around Harry’s spacious office wasn’t a surprise to anyone, nobody seemed to question it, of course Louis didn’t know what he was doing could be classed as rude because Harry let his little princess do whatever made him feel comfortable 

His work remained unfinished as Harry continued to stare at Louis who was now gently rubbing his cock with the palm of his hand as he hummed and danced along to the radio

He was brought out of his thoughts when the shrill of his phone bounced off the walls

“Hello?... okay... yes bring him up now” he put the phone down and continued to stare at his baby, trying to ignore the poor boys red cock that was smearing pre-cum on his shirt

The boy continued to dance as he hummed around the dummy in his mouth as the door knocked and a nervous young man walked in, Louis smiled at the man, taking his hand of his cock to give a shy wave before he skipped over to the windowsill where Harry kept some decor

“Hello Mitchell have a seat” Harry turned the radio down and gestured to the seat on the opposite end of his desk “so I just have these forms that I need you to thoroughly read through and sign” Harry placed a stack of forms in front of the man who nodded “you will do them here because I don’t trust you to do them yourself”

When the man began to read Harry glanced at Louis to make sure he was causing no trouble before he continued his own work

After five minutes of silence apart from Louis’ occasionally humming, Harry felt a light weight settle down on his lap, he put his hand on Louis’ leg to pull his closer so he wouldn’t fall off before he continued his work, he lifted up the boys shirt so that his ass was on full display so he could gently massage the boys bum with his free hand

Harry didn’t miss the way Mitchell’s eyes cast a look over to his boy before they quickly moved back to the forms he was supposed to fill out

Louis places his head on Harry shoulder and closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as Harry brushed his dry fingers over his hole before grabbing hand fulls of his ass cheek and spreading it so that it was exposed, his breath hitched as the cold air hit his tight dry hole causing it to flutter 

He lifted his leg slightly to give Harry better access, Harry kissed the side of his head and muttered into his ear “can you go and sit in that chair next to Mitchell and finger your beautiful hole for daddy whilst I finish my work darlin?”

Louis quickly nodded and waddled over to the chair next to the strange man, he sat down and bent his legs so he was completely open for daddy

“You wouldn’t mind passing this over to my princess would you?” Harry said as he passed a bottle of lube to Mitchell “s-sure” the man politely smiled as he passed the lube to Louis who took it gratefully 

Louis hummed along to the almost silent radio as he spread lube on his small dainty fingers before rubbing the pad of his thumb on his rim

He put pressure on his hole until his thumb slipped in before swapping his thumb for his index finger and pushed in until his knuckle hit the rim 

“Good boy baby” Harry whispered as he watched every move, he heard Mitchell gulp as his eyes flicked between his forms and the small boy

Louis beamed at the praise and began to move his finger in and out, occasionally curling it up until it hit his prostate, he let out a small gasp as he rubbed at the small bump and giggled “it feels good daddy” he laughed as he continued to rub at his sweet spot

“That’s good sweetheart, add another finger”

Louis did as told and slipped in his middle finger and continued his actions as he suckled on his dummy, he reached his spare hand out to touch his dick but was quickly scolded by Harry “ay no touching”

“But daddy it hurts, need special touches” he cried, tears slipping down his face

“Come here sweet boy” he motioned for Louis to walk over

Louis walked around the desk to stand in front of harry, his slicked ass in front of Mitchell’s face, he could feel lube dripping down his thighs but he ignored it

“Mitchell do me a favour and go in the top draw by your side, there should be a couple of cock rings, pick out a pretty one and pass it to me”

Mitchell nervously nodded, his knee accidentally banging the table as he scrambled to follow his orders “yes sir”

“No daddy, I need cummies” Louis whined as he stomped his little foot on the ground

“Pack-it-in and do as you are told” Harry warned as he took the pink cock ring from Mitchell’s shaky hand 

“No!” Louis huffed  
“Right that’s it, over my knee... I’m so sorry for this Mitchell hes being a brat” Harry said almost as if he was embarrassed but secretly loving it as he bragged about his dominance “5 spanks using my hand and three using my meanie ruler” Harry said, referring to his metal ruler that Louis calls “the meanie ruler”

“I sorry daddy” Louis’ face was red with tears as he bent over Harry’s lap

Harry could see Mitchell staring in awe at his baby as he cried into his pant leg with his ass in the air but he didn’t have the heart to stop him, he understood how captivating Louis was

“Now Lou-lou why am I punishing you?”  
“Because daddy is a meanie”  
Harry pinches his asscheek in warning  
“B-because Louis was naughty boy, I refused daddy’s orders” he cried, occasionally stuttering over his words

Harry rubbed a palm over the boys bum before he gave 5 hard-ish spanks to the boys bottom, his pale skin soon turning pink, Louis cried after each hit mumbling “I sorry daddy” each time

“What colour baby? It’s time for the meanie ruler”  
“Green”

Once Harry was satisfied he grabbed the metal ruler from his pen pot and watched as Mitchell’s eyes widened before smacking it against Louis’ pink skin twice

The boy cried, his dick still painfully hard, he tried his best to grind down on Harry’s leg but Harry pushed his hips down “none of that” Harry grumbled before he reached under louis’ body, grabbing his small cock and balls and gently pulling them out from underneath him, he massaged his balls causing Louis to whine as he cried before he gently tapped the ruler on his ballsack, not hard enough to hurt just enough for an uncomfortable shock

Louis cried out from the unexpected pain, his dick softening just a tad, but before he could dwell Harry’s slicked fingers entered Louis’ hole and began to thrust in and out very quickly until Louis’ dick was rock hard again

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed some lotion, he rubbed in the cream as he whispered praises to the sniffling boy

Mitchell turned back to his work not wanting to intrude on the sweet moment but he kept his ears open as he listened

Harry pulled louis up off his lap and coated the cock ring with a bit of lube “are you going to be a good boy and let daddy put this on now?” When louis nodded he slipped on the ring before pulling Louis onto his lap, prepping his face with kisses until the boy was giggling 

“Do you want to show Mitchell your nice red bum?” He asked

Louis shyly nodded into Harry’s chest before he got up out of his lap and walked in front of Mitchell, Mitchell looked up from his work forms as Louis turned around to show his freshly spanked bum

Mitchell examined the bright red skin  
“Bend over sweetheart and spread them cheeks” Mitchell heard his boss say before louis’ followed his orders

His hole was glossy and stretched yet it still looked so tight, Mitchell wanted to touch but he had no right so he sat in silence 

“Don’t be so Goddamn rude, my princess is showing off his pretty features, speak!” Harry bellowed 

“It’s uh, nice.. very pretty Louis” Mitchell stumbled over his words

Louis stood up and tucked his chin into his neck, his face red from the compliment “fank you” he giggled before he skipped back over to Harry, plonking himself back on his lap before closing his eyes getting ready to sleep

“You can finish this tomorrow” he heard his daddy say to Mitchell 

Mitchell scrambled to the door muttering “thank you sir”

“And tell your wife I said hi” Harry smirked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn’t proofread this


End file.
